<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 years and 13 weeks. by LadyUkkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255362">5 years and 13 weeks.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey'>LadyUkkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>365 Dni | 365 Days (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 days au, 365 dni AU, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Beta Brock Rumlow, Beta Clint Barton, Blood, F/M, Gang Violence, Guns, Intimidation, M/M, Mentions of Minors being abused, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Tony Stark, Shooting, Violence, oggling, organised crime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is stuck in a one sided relationship with a selfish lover. Little does he know his life is going to be turned upside down forever, by a man he has never even met.</p><p>~</p><p>365 days AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 years and 13 weeks.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark hair slicked back, eyes trained towards the beach James Buchanan Barnes listened intently to his father as he discussed new business with another family, he tried to look busy binoculars up, but instead he was admiring the beautiful omega on the beach. Brown locks and sun kissed skin, smiling and laughing happily at his friends. His eyes reflected the flecks of light off the waves. </p><p> </p><p>He clenched his jaw as he heard again the mention of young omega’s behind him, he knew his father wouldn’t go for that but this family had a lot of other things to offer…</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky moved his face away from his binoculars looking across to his father, he sucked his teeth, eyes fleeting back to the table where their close friend and business partner had taken over before looking back briefly at the beach. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, beautiful omega’s are heaven on the eyes and hell on the soul.” A long drawn out scentiment at this moment in time.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky laughed a little at his father's old saying, “Yes and purgatory on the wallet.” His father chuckled back, love clear in his eyes. </p><p><br/>
“I don’t like them. What they are doing...” Bucky mentioned briefly to the talking men.</p><p> </p><p>His father nodded slowly,“Yes, me either, they need to clean up a little but they can offer so much more. We need to keep an eye on them. But they are a big family and could bring a lot of trade our way.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky hummed looking briefly back at the beach through the binoculars.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to stop playing around James and start learning. One day all of this will be yours…” It was at that movement a loud shot rang out, his father's body barely moving as blood splattered. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky's eyes widened and his face paled realising what had happened as he tried to catch his father as his own legs gave out underneath him. The few guards who were with them moved quickly shouting, moving to cover them....</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More tags will be added.</p><p>~</p><p>Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for me is welcomed and appreciated.</p><p>Every comment helps every love heart and every kudos, it makes me smile.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>